


Sweet Peach Blossoms

by Auburn_Sakura



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Lemons, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auburn_Sakura/pseuds/Auburn_Sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing about how Orihime and Ulquiorra might feel about each other. (Rated for Implied Sex.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Peach Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.~ I hope you enjoy this story.~~ I do not own Bleach, just the plot to this story!

Her clothing is torn, sprinkled across the floor. He whispers sweet nothings in her ear, to which she can only reply with faint echoes of her own voice. They lay on a silken bed of blue sheets.

The girl moans as she being taken by him. “Ulqui… Ulquiorra..” She says being breathless in every way.

“Orihime...” Ulquiorra says her name as if it were something gently like a feather in his hand. He removes himself from her when they are done, brushing some orange stray hairs from her face he kisses her forehead delicately. He notes that her skin tastes faintly like peaches, but she is only a flower to him, a peach blossom ripening into a fruit but never really bearing any fruit in the least.

She is gentle and kind, sweet and adorable, he knows that she’s touched his heart, no matter how cold and logical as it ever was. Orihime smiles softly, and her smile radiates as if it were the glowing sun to him. A sun that is warming him up to the core. Ulquiorra knows that she is the reason for him being like this, like a broken warrior mending from having torn wings. She heals him and he loves her for it. And of course she loves him, being the most precious thing in his existence now.

Endearing and delicate as Orihime is she knows that she loves him, probably more now than a certain strawberry-haired Soul Reaper. But that doesn’t matter anymore. All she knows is that she must help him in whatever way she can. She’s pulled towards him like a magnet now, and the same goes for him. So, what else can they really do but love one another…?


End file.
